


Syo Kurusu and Otoya Ittoki - One Soda too many (Omorashi Fic)

by UtaPriSonicFan147



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/pseuds/UtaPriSonicFan147
Summary: Pretty much my first ever attempt at an omorashi and was requested by someone x3I felt like Syo from UtaPri was the perfect 'victim' here just because he's way too proud of himself most of the time and wouldn't admit to doing something so embarrassing, except to his buddy Otoya, in this case!Only reason it's rated 'Mature' is because of the mention of the word 'penis' as well as a few curse words here and then, but nothing too insulting really.This is mostly fluff as well as desperation really, not much more to say XDUta no Prince Sama, Syo and Otoya are all the properties of Broccoli/A-1 Pictures
Relationships: Bestfriends - Relationship, bromance - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Yosh, I won~!"

A young blonde-haired male smirked and raised his hands into the air as he turned to his red-haired friend, who was sat next to him. 

The young redhead, named Otoya, smiled as he placed his game controller next to him on the couch and applauded him.

"Nice one, Syo~! I wish I was as good as you at this game though..."

_Since Otoya and Syo both had nothing better to do, they decided to stick to a good old fashioned sleepover; a gaming night, fizzy drinks and sweets all included!_

The young blonde smiled and nervously scratched the back of his head as he realised that he was rubbing his victory in a bit too much.

"Sorry, Otoya..."

The young redhead chuckled softly and gave Syo a thumbs up.

"It's ok... you're the best at this game after all!"

The young blonde sipped from his can of soda but soon put it down as he noticed a hint of jealousy in Otoya's tone and placed a hand on his shoulder, making a guilty expression.

"Otoya? Are you ok?"

The young redhead pouted slightly and turned his head away.

"Y-yeah... I guess I just need to practice more."

The young blonde sighed, feeling guilty for his victory but he soon smirked a bit as he proceeded to wrap his arms around Otoya and playfully ruffled his hair, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"I bet I can make you feel better, Otoya~!"

The young redhead continued to chuckle as he wriggled around and fell back onto the couch before being pinned to it by Syo. The young blonde began to tickle Otoya's chest and watched as the young redhead struggled underneath him. 

"Ah, that tickles, Syo! S-stop it~!"

After a few seconds, Syo chuckled and got up, releasing the now blushing Otoya from his grasp. 

"Told you~"

Otoya chuckled as he sat up from the couch and cleared his throat, the blush still present on his face. He hoped Syo wouldn't notice it and quickly grabbed his controller, attempting to hide his face with it.

"A-Alright, I'm happier now... h-how about we have a rematch~?"

Syo smirked as he looked over at Otoya and noticed that his face was almost as red as his hair. He playfully nudged him with his shoulder and gave him a small wink.

"Oi, Otoya... you're blushing. Are you thinking of someone you like~?"

Otoya gulped and waved his hands around, frantically.

"Ehh?! N-no, I was just...!"

Syo chuckled as he took a large gulp of his soda before grabbing his controller.

"Hehe, I was only kidding, Otoya... but your face is pretty red."

The young red-head cleared his throat nervously as Syo looked at him and felt his hands shake a bit as he held his controller.

"I-it's nothing... n-now, how about that rematch, huh?"

Syo tilted his head to the side and made a confused expression. He then shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Yosh, bring it on!"

\-----------------------

_After consuming a few cans of soda and playing a few hours worth of games, Syo noticed that Otoya had improved at the game and was starting to win more often. Though despite his amazement from Otoya's improvement at the game, Syo was now starting to get concerned with his bladder, which was slowly filling from the sodas he had drunk earlier on._

_The urge was small but still quite uncomfortable for the young blonde, who always had a smaller bladder than most other people. As such, it would often fill up easily, regardless of how much he drunk. Normally when Syo and the rest of Starish performed in concerts, Syo would always make sure to relieve himself just before going on stage and would often make up excuses to use the restroom whenever other members of Starish got suspicious of his disappearance whenever they were off-stage._

_Whenever Syo and Otoya had sleepovers, Otoya would often notice Syo get up many times throughout the night but most of the time he would just assume that it was because Syo had drunk a lot of sodas the evening before or that he just couldn't get to sleep easily._

Otoya gave Syo one of his signature smiles and wriggled around excitedly on the sofa as he felt excited from winning so much. As he did this, however, the young blonde blushed and gritted his teeth as the movement caused a slight stir in his bladder.

"Yes! I won again~!"

Syo let out a small groan as he moved a hand down to the crotch of his pants. He was about to place it between his legs but as Otoya looked toward him, he quickly moved it to his side, pouting slightly.

"Did you see, Syo~?"

The young blonde continued to pout as he looked away from Otoya and tried to distract himself from his bladder. Syo looked around for a distraction and soon came across his violin case. He focused his attention on it as he quickly attempted to think of an excuse which could get him to the bathroom, without ruining his and Otoya's gaming marathon. 

Before long, his eyes started to dart around the room, looking for anything that he could relieve himself into, preferably without embarrassment.

_T-there must be an empty bottle or something around here to go into... but-- n-no! There's no way I could do that in front of Otoya! Fuck it, I'll use the toilet... so long as it's not still broken._

"Y-yes, I did... there's n-no need to rub it in."

Otoya pouted as he noticed that Syo wasn't paying attention and nudged his shoulder before crossing his arms, in a somewhat childish manner.

"Hey, Syo... why are you ignoring me?"

_"Why did this have to happen now? Damn it! I wish I had a normal bladder like everyone else..."_

Otoya continued to pout as he nudged Syo again, getting slightly annoyed by his daydreaming. 

"Syo!"

The young blonde yelped slightly from Otoya's voice and turned back to face him, a small blush now present on his cheeks. Syo placed a hand on his chest and let out a small sigh as he casually crossed one leg over the other, hoping to postpone his urge.

"S-sorry, I was just distracted by something. B-but I wasn't ignoring you, honest! Y-you've improved a lot, Otoya..."

The young red-head continued to pout as he looked at Syo with a curious expression and soon leaned in to place a hand onto his forehead.

The young blonde felt his cheeks become much warmer from Otoya's touch and gulped once again as he looked up into his eyes. 

"O-oi, w-what are you doing, Otoya...?!"

Otoya noticed Syo looking into his eyes and cleared his throat nervously before moving his hand away and averting his gaze.

"Hmm? Oh, s-sorry, your face went red so I was worried that you were feeling sick..."

The young blonde continued to blush as he looked away.

"N-no, I'm not sick..."

Otoya chuckled softly as he gently nudged Syo's shoulder.

"What were you distracted by? A girl, maybe~?"

Syo gritted his teeth and let out a small growl as a dark blush appeared on his cheeks. 

"N-no! I was just miles away... thinking about our concert together actually! But really, I'm fine, Otoya!"

Syo gave Otoya a thumbs up and smiled, innocently, as he tried to cover his discomfort.

The young red-head let out a small sigh before smiling and gently ruffling his hair. 

"If you say so, Syo~!"

Syo chuckled a bit from his hair being ruffled but he soon tried to push Otoya away, feeling his urge increase slightly from the tickling sensation.

"H-hey! No fair~! S-stop it!"

Otoya, who was none the wiser, continued to ruffle his hair as a large smile appeared on his face.

"Yes it is, you did it to me earlier~!" 

The young blonde eventually managed to push Otoya's hands away and chuckled a bit, still keeping his legs crossed.


	2. Part 2

_Another hour passed by and at this point Syo's bladder was full to the brim, causing him a great deal of discomfort... and to make things worse, him and Otoya had been playing online games against the other members of Starish for the past hour and were caught in a session where no-one could leave._

Otoya turned to Syo and smiled nervously as he noticed that he seemed preoccupied with something.

"Oh, by the way, Syo? Since we're in a long game, I should probably tell you this now. I-I'm afraid our toilet still isn't working. I mean, you can still use it but it doesn't flush that great. I've called a plumber but he won't be able to come round until later on..."

At that moment, Syo felt his entire body freeze. 

_Great, just fucking great..._

As Otoya turned back to the game, trying desperately to hold his title of the best player, Syo struggled through his own battle of desperation. He wriggled around on the sofa and squeezed his legs together as tightly as he could, hoping that the urge would soon just eventually go away.

As Otoya celebrated yet another victory, Syo yelped from the sudden movement and blushed as he felt his bladder release a small bit of urine into his boxer shorts. He immediately began to panic but soon took a deep breath and tried to hold himself together.

_"Shit! I-it's now or never!!"_

"Syo? Are you sure you're feeling ok? You've lost a couple of games..."

The young blonde felt the hair at the back of neck rise from Otoya's voice and he dropped his controller into his lap. 

"Eh? I-I'm fine... don't worry! I'm just gonna... g-go somewhere really quick, okay?"

As Syo slowly and cautiously stood up from the sofa, he turned to face Otoya, who was looking at him with a confused expression.

"Eh, where are you going? We still have one more match to play..."

"I uh... I'm j-just going for a walk."

Otoya pouted a bit from this comment.

"But we can do that later..."

Syo smiled nervously as he leaned himself against the couch, trying desperately to hold the contents of his bladder.

"P-please, Otoya... I REALLY need to go... f-for this walk, I mean. _Shit... he probably knows now!_ "

Otoya, who was fortunately unaware of Syo's current situation, stood up from the couch and placed a hand on the young blonde's shoulder, a concerned expression now present across his face.

"Syo... what's wrong? You're acting really strangely."

Syo grits his teeth slightly as he wriggles around on the spot, uncomfortably. There was no way that he could admit what was wrong to Otoya, in fear of being laughed at and his pride was too great at this point in time.

"N-nothing, Otoya... I just need to... go somewhere."

As Syo turned to walk, or waddle in this case, over to the door, Otoya soon stopped him once again, determined to find out what was wrong with his younger friend. 

"B-but where? Y-you're really starting to worry me, Syo! P-please, just tell me!"

At this point the young blonde had had enough. His bladder was practically begging for release and a small whimper left Syo's lips as he felt a small puddle begin to form in his boxers. He felt as though his bladder was going to explode at any second. 

In haste, Syo swiftly shoved a hand between his legs and felt his entire body shake in desperation as he attempted to limp over to the door, which lead to a forested area, just outside of Otoya's home.

_D-damn it Otoya, just let me outside, I'm gonna burst!!_

Once again, however, Otoya stood in his path, just as determined and oblivious as before.

"Syo, please just--"

The young blonde gritted his teeth as he roughly shoved Otoya's hand off his back and leaned against a nearby wall to gain his composure.

"N-no, I won't tell you! P-please, just get out of the way, Otoya!! Y-you don't understand, I really need to--!"

As Syo reached forward to grab onto the door handle, to his freedom, his entire body suddenly froze on the spot. _No! I can still make it!!_

Otoya placed a hand onto the door and shut it before gently gripping Syo's hand and pulling it away.

"Syo, I don't know what the hell is going on but you're really starting to scare me. P-please, just tell me what's wrong..."

As the red-head spoke, Syo let out a small whimpering sound as he felt the pressure on bladder slowly begin to ease. The young blonde, subconsciously, tightened his grip onto Otoya's hand as he turned away, a dark blush appearing across his cheeks.

_"Fuck, goodbye dignity..."_

"Please, just tell me..."

The young blonde felt his body continue to shake as he soon couldn't help but release a long stream of urine into his boxers. As the pressure eased slightly, Syo desperately shoved a hand between his legs and leaned against the wall, attempting to hold the rest of it back, finally cluing Otoya into what was wrong with him.

_"Syo, d-do you need to...?"_

A small wet patch soon began to emerge on the front of Syo's jeans, causing him to grit his teeth and tighten his posture to hold back the rest of his bladder's contents.

_Come on, j-just hold it for a few more minutes... p-please..._

The young blond didn't dare look Otoya in the eye as he knew that he had sensed what was going on.

Otoya watched in shock as Syo slowly began to wet himself. He stepped back slightly as he noticed a small wet patch grow on the front of the young blond's jeans.

"S-Syo, y-you... why didn't you tell me...?"

A few seconds soon passed by and Syo soon felt that his bladder was no longer going to take it easy on him. He needed to escape **now**.

Syo couldn't take the embarrassment any longer. He let out a small sniffle which quickly turned into a sob, causing him to stumble out of the back door and quickly run over to the nearest tree or bush that he could find.

_"S-Syo, wait...!"_

The young blonde had never felt more helpless and embarrassed in his entire life. The last time he had ever had an accident was when he was a child and he hoped that he would never have one again in his life.

As Syo felt his bladder slowly continue to release itself into his jeans, he ran even faster until he came across a large tree in the middle of a forested area. Without hesitation, Syo quickly pulled down his jeans and underwear and positioned himself in front of it.

A sigh of relief soon left the young blond's lips as he whipped out his penis from his boxers and relieved himself directly onto the trunk. As his stream shot out of the tip of his penis and splashed onto the tree, Syo leaned his head back slightly, allowing his body to shiver in pleasure from the feeling of his release. 

Despite the extreme sense of relief that he was currently feeling, however, Syo continued to sob and soon leaned a hand against the trunk as he looked down at his partially soaked underwear and jeans.

_Otoya, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to see me do something so childish!_

The young red-head runs out of the door that leads to his back garden and frantically looks around for Syo, worried about how he was feeling.

_"Syo! W-where are you?!"_

Once he heard Otoya's voice, Syo immediately froze on the spot, but continued to urinate as he nervously tried to stay hidden, in order to avoid being caught by the young red-head. He lets out a few embarrassed sniffles but soon uses his free hand to cover his mouth and nose in order to quiet himself.

_"Shit...!"_

"Syo!"

As Otoya approached Syo's position, he looked over to a nearby tree as he heard the sniffling sounds of the young blond coming from behind it. 

"S-Syo... are you alright?"

The young blond prayed for himself to stop urinating but whined helplessly as his bladder wouldn't allow it.

_"C-come on, s-stop already!"_

Soon enough Otoya approached the tree and peeked around it, causing the young blond to blush a dark red and turn away slightly, in order to protect his dignity.

"Otoya, d-don't look! I-I'm trying to...!"

Otoya's face soon turned a dark shade of red as he realised what Syo was doing and immediately turned away before he had the chance to see anything 'interesting'.

"I'm so sorry, Syo! I-I won't look, I promise!"

The young blond sniffled as he turned away, his bladder finally deciding to relax and his stream slowly began to die down before stopping completely. 

Without hesitation, Syo slipped himself back into his boxers and held up his jeans with a hand as he quickly attempted to stumble back into Otoya's house, hoping to escape any further embarrassment.

A few minutes pass by and Otoya cautiously turns back to the tree, noticing that Syo was no longer there. He looks around but soon hears the sound of his door closing and heads over to it.

_"Syo..._

As he entered through the back door, Otoya soon heard a sobbing sound coming from the bathroom. He walked over and gently tapped on the door with his knuckles and heard a small gasp in response.

"Syo, about what happened... it's okay."

In the bathroom, the young blond let out a small sniffle as he was sat on the toilet with both his jeans and boxers removed.

"L-leave me alone!"

Otoya let out a small sigh as he leaned his head against the door, feeling sympathetic for his younger friend.

"Syo, it was only an accident... they happen with everyone."

Syo continued to sob as he grabbed a towel from beside him and used it to wipe his tears onto.

"I-I don't care! I never wanted anyone to see me do that, ever!"

As the young blond continued to sob, Otoya soon let out another sigh as he gave up on trying to get Syo to come out of the bathroom. He soon moved his head away from the door and looked over to his room before turning back to the bathroom door again.

"D-did you want to have a shower? We can talk afterwards, if you want..."

A small sniffle left Syo's lips as he looked over to the shower.

"But I-I don't have any spare clothes..."

Otoya smiled, despite Syo not being able to see it.

"Don't worry, I can give you some of mine... we are roughly the same size after all."

Syo smiled a little from Otoya's response as he soon cautiously began to stand up from the toilet before bringing the towel over to the shower with him.

"A-alright... thanks, Otoya."

\------------------------

One Syo had finished his shower, he sighed as he dried off his body and proceeded to wrap a towel around his waist. As he approached the bathroom door, he suddenly stopped and slowly pulled his hand away from the handle.

_"No... h-how can I face him again after what I did? Then again... I can't stay in here forever."_

Syo sighed as he hesitantly opened the door and a small gasp soon left his lips as he noticed Otoya looking up at him with a sympathetic expression. 

Although the majority of the young blond's body was now dry, Otoya noticed that Syo's eyes were still a bit red from where his tears were previously. 

The red-head soon stood up from his chair, holding a pile of clothes in his hands and approached Syo, hoping that he would confide in him.

"Hey, did you want to talk about--"

Before Otoya could even finish his sentence, however, the young blond took the clothes from Otoya's arms and lowered his head in embarrassment before heading off towards one of the bedrooms to dress himself. 

The red-head let out a small sigh as he approached the door and leaned against a wall beside it.

"Syo, I know you're embarrassed about what happened... but it's okay. I'm not mad at you for what you did... nor will I laugh or think any less of you."

Syo sniffles and places a hand over his mouth in order to try and muffle his sobs as he sits on the bed. 

"I-I'm sorry, Otoya... I never wanted to do something so childish in front of you! A-and now I'm crying too..."

"It's okay, Syo..."

The young blond soon stood up from the bed and began to dress himself, as he soon began to shiver from the cold air blowing throughout the bedroom.

"Y-you... you won't tell the others about this, w-will you...?"

"Of course not! I promise that this will only be between us, okay?"

Syo couldn't help but smile from Otoya's response. The two had been best friends for so many years now, so whenever they both promised each other something, they both knew for sure that it would be kept, no matter what.

"Thanks, Otoya..."

\-------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Syo exits the bedroom and looks up at Otoya with a mixed expression; both of embarrassment and relief that the situation had finally passed.

"O-Otoya, I--"

Before the young blond could even finish his sentence, however, he let out a small gasp as Otoya turned to him and gently wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a gentle cuddle.

A slight blush appeared across Syo's face as he looked up at Otoya in confusion.

"Otoya, what are you...?"

Otoya rested his chin on Syo's head as he held the young blond closer to him, a guilty expression now present on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Syo! I-I should have just let you go... w-when you needed to..."

Syo shook his head and let out a small sniffle as he felt his eyes threaten to water once again and he gently placed his hands onto Otoya's back, causing the red-head to blush a little also.

"N-no, it was **my** fault! I-I shouldn't have just pretended that nothing was wrong...! I'm sorry, Otoya..."

Otoya held Syo closer and gently rubbed his back in a soothing manner as he sensed that it wouldn't be long until the young blond would begin to cry again.

As Syo felt the warmth of Otoya's hug, his emotions soon overtook him and, as Otoya had previously predicted, tears soon left his eyes. As he sobbed, the young blond subconsciously leaned his head against the red-head's chest, in an attempt to both hide his tearful eyes and to gain more comfort from him.

Otoya felt this subtle move from Syo and smiled down at him a little, finding it somewhat cute how the usually 'tough and manly' blond liked to be cuddled.

Syo soon gripped onto part of Otoya's shirt and felt his voice become weak as he attempted to speak through many sniffles and whimpers.

"Otoya, t-thank you. For not making fun of me because of me crying... I-I don't normally show my weaker side to others."

Otoya moved his hand up to the back of Syo's head and gently ruffled his hair with it as he held him closer still.

"I don't think any less of you for crying, Syo and you shouldn't be embarrassed about doing it..."

The young blond let out a small sniffle before releasing his grip on Otoya's shirt and using his free hand to rub his eyes. The young red-head looked down at Syo as he halted the hug, but kept his hands on the young blond's shoulders.

He looked down at Syo with a look of concern as he was unsure on whether or not halting the hug was a good idea.

"A-are you alright now...?"

The young blond looked up at Otoya with a small smile and nodded his head as he used his hand to wipe away any remaining tears that were still present on his face.

"I-I think I'm okay now... thanks, Otoya. I-I know this'll sound weird but... I **really** needed that hug."

Otoya let out a small chuckle as he removed one of his hands from Syo's shoulders and used the other to lead the young blond back to the sofa, blushing a bit.

"All of us need a hug every so often, Syo... there's no shame in that. And you're my best friend, so you can ask me for hugs anytime... i-if you want to, I mean."

As Syo sat on the sofa, he smiled and blushed a bit himself as he watched Otoya sit beside him.

"Thanks, Otoya. The only hugs I ever get are normally from Natsuki or Kaoru... but I know that Natsuki's are pretty extreme in comparison. I swear one of these days, he's gonna squeeze my insides out!"

There was a small moment of silence but soon both of the boys began to laugh in agreement with each other. As the young blond felt his laughter die down a bit, he turned to Otoya and smirked as he then proceeded to pick up his game controller again. 

"Oi, Otoya... fancy a one on one battle~? I don't mean to brag but... I think I could still beat you, despite you improving, I mean~"

Otoya returned the smirk and took a sip of his soda before placing his cup back down on the table beside him.

"You're on~!"

Syo chuckled also as he picked up his can of soda before looking down at it with concern. He then shook his head and placed it back onto the table.

_"Definitely not gonna have any more of this, especially after what happened earlier..."_

Otoya noticed this and frowned a bit.

"Hey, Syo...? I-I don't mean to bring it up but why were you so embarrassed to tell me that you needed to pee?"

Syo let out a small gasp as he lowered his head, his blush becoming a little brighter as he did so.

"I-I wasn't embarrassed, I just didn't want to make you feel as though I was ditching you in the game. Plus there was no way to pause it until the tournament was over either... a-and well, I don't know if you ever noticed but... m-my bladder has always been really weak, so I can't really help it."

Otoya gave Syo a sympathetic look as he leaned in a bit closer to him for comfort.

"Your needs are more important than the game, Syo. There's also no harm with drinking more of your soda either, you know... just take it easy with it, alright? I have also noticed that you go to the bathroom a lot during our sleepovers, yes, but I'm not going to be angry at you or anything because of it, just don't hold it in for too long, whatever you do."

Syo frowns as his cheeks puff out a bit, his blush now dark red in colour due to Otoya being aware of his peeing problem.

"I-I know. Just... stop trying to sound like my mum, okay?"

Otoya couldn't help but let out a small chuckle from Syo's comment and soon wrapped an arm around the young blond, pulling him into yet another comforting hug.

"I know this has nothing to do with the situation, but you're just the best, Syo~"

Syo continued to pout but this soon turned into a smile as Otoya pulled him into another hug. The young blond let out a small contented sigh as he subconsciously leaned closer to the red-head, his head now against Otoya's shoulder.

"So are you, Otoya... now let's play~!"

"Yeah~!"

After admitting his embarrassing issue to Otoya, Syo now felt more at ease with his best buddy and stuck to drinking much less at their sleepovers.


End file.
